Jump the Shark
by Harry Potter can kiss my ass
Summary: John Winchester didn't have just three children he had four. Meet Alex, younger sister to Adam, daughter to Kate Milligan and John Winchester and half sister to our favourite hunters Sam and Dean. Just how much trouble can a 17 year old girl get into? Au


Disclaimer: This is the disclaimer for the whole story. I don't own Supernatural, Sam, Dean, Adam, Cas or any other character from the TV show Supernatural that I may introduce. Though I do own Alexandra Milligan.

This story starts Season 4 Episode 19 Jump the Shark.

Ages:

Dean- 30

Sam- 26

Adam- 19

Alex- 17

~xXx~

"Oh god, no, please tell me your kidding!" Alex pleaded over the phone to her brother's friend Jacob. "No I'll be there as soon as I can. Thanks Jacob. Yeah see you soon." Alex hung up the phone and put her head in her hands fighting back the tears.

"Come on girl, be strong. Mama will be found and it will all go back to normal" Alex told herself. With those words Alexandra Milligan turned on her laptop and booked a flight to her home in Windom, Minnesota.

~X~

Alex arrived home 3 days after her mother's disappearance and was waiting for her older brother Adam to return home. She was sitting starring at a picture of her, her brother, her mum and John her dad from when they had gone camping. While she was captured by the memory of it she heard the door jingle and jumped up to check it was her brother. Seeing it was indeed Adam she threw herself at him with a sad smile.

"Adam!" she exclaimed hugging him tightly he glanced down surprised before hugging her back.

"Alex? When did you get back?" Adam questioned seemingly forgetting the two hunters behind him.

"I came as soon as I heard! Speaking of hearing why did I have to hear it from Jacob Mama was missing and not you!" she asked angrily. Adam stuttered for a minute before a disbelieving Dean cut in.

"Hold on a minute. Who the hell are you?" he asked rudely. Adam turned to them leaving his arm around his sister's shoulder.

"Dean, Sam this is Alexan-"Adam was cut off with a growl.

"Adam John Milligan! You better not have been about to use my full name!" she told him crossly. Adam gave her a slightly scared look rubbing the back of his neck.

"No of course not" he said quickly. Dean snorted in amusement and Alex turned to Dean and Sam.

"I'm Alex this idiots little sister" she said gesturing behind her to Adam who gave a wounded look. "And who exactly do you think you are?"

"Alex these are Sam and Dean Winchester. John's sons and our half brothers" Adam introduced awkwardly. Alex scrutinised the boys carefully before nodding her head sagely.

"Hold on a minute. I am not convinced that you are even Dads kids I mean why wouldn't he have told us about you. Personally I want proof." Dean said stubbornly. Alex rolled her eyes and walked up to Dean pulling out a familiar necklace. Dean looked shocked for a minute before he got angry. "How the hell did you get that necklace" he growled out.

"Dad gave it to me when I turned 15 said that he knew Mary would have loved me and that she would want me to have it" Alex said taking a step back and tucking it away. Sam and Adam looked on confused.

"Dean what's so important about that necklace?" Same asked curiously. Dean turned to look at Sam.

"That was Moms necklace Sammy she wore it all the time." Was all he said before looking back at Alex and Adam.

"Look if you still don't believe me then take a look at this photo" Alex said handing him the photo of the camping trip still clutched in her hand. Dean and Sam looked at the photo that confirmed their claims of John being their father.

"Adam. You said you called Dad because your Mom was missing?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Adam replied.

"How long has she been gone?"

"Three days" Adam said quietly.

"Who was the last person to see her?" Dean asked.

"Mr Hebbinancy our neighbour he saw her come home Tuesday night but she never showed up to work on Wednesday." Adam replied.

"Did you call the police?" the question this time coming from Sam.

"Mums supervisor at the hospital did. And then I drove here as fast as I could... I should have been here..." Adam said sadly. Dean coughed uncomfortable.

"So what did the cops say?" Dean asked. This time Alex chimed in.

"The house was searched and found nothing. No sign of forced entry was found either."

"She wouldn't leave without telling anybody" Adam said near tears. "It was just like she dropped off the face of the earth. You know."

~X~

Dean was searching the house for anything when Adam stepped in watching Dean for a bit before the floorboard squeaked and Dean turned.

"The uh nightstand was knocked over anything else" Dean asked Adam slightly uncomfortable.

"No not really the sheriff told me like Alex said before there was no sign of a break in." Adam said shuffling around. Dean just huffed as if unsurprised before turning. "You think the cops missed something?"

"Maybe, they don't have my eyes." Was all Dean said in reply.

"You're a mechanic" Adam stated monotone.

"Yeah that's right" Dean said after a few seconds.

"Uh Dean what else can you tell me about Dad?" Adam asked curiously. Dean walked to the bookshelf uncomfortable before replying with a shrug.

"You knew him." He said.

"Not as well as you" Adam said a hint of bitterness in his tone.

"Trust me kid. You don't wanna know" Dean said as Adam gave a look of disbelief. Just then Sam entered the room holding up some papers with a look at Dean before Dean walked over with a 'Give us a minute' tossed to Adam.

"Talk to the cops?" Dean asked once they were alone.

"Yeah like Adam said no leads on his Mum" Dean made a sound saying yeah thought so before Sam continued. "But I did find this. Here in 1990 there were seventeen grave robberies"

"Think that's why Dad came through here?" Dean asked Sam.

"I'd say so check it out" Sam replied pointing to the picture in the old newspaper where John was hiding in the background half behind a tree.

"You know if you wanted the police report you could have just asked" a voice said disturbing the two brothers. They both whipped around to see Alex leaning lazily against the wall.

"How much did you hear?" Dean asked slightly panicked.

"Long enough to know you went looking for the police report which I already obtained by the way" Alex replied with a smirk reminiscent of Dean.

"How do you have the police report?" Sam asked curious.

"Please I learnt how to hack into the police system a long time ago." At their shocked looks she continued "Did you get the info on the restarted grave robberies and disappearance of Joe Barton?"

"Um yeah I did. Did your mum know Joe?" Sam asked. Alex shrugged.

"Ask Adam he'd know better than me" she replied gaining curious looks from the two before they took her advise and asked Adam who said he didn't think so. Dean sighed before tilting his head curiously at the gouges in the wooden floor looking like scratch marks. He walked over to get a closer look and Adam got up from where he was seated on the bed.

"What is it?" Adam queried. Dean just crouched down and looked under the bed before getting up quickly.

"Give me a hand with the mattress" he told Adam who complied with confusion. They lifted the mattress of the bed to find an air vent in the middle of the floor under the bed. Dean and Sam glanced at each other before playing scissors paper rock Dean choosing scissors and Sam rock. Dean stomped his foot and punched the air angrily.

"Every time!" he complains.

~X~

Dean was crawling through the small air vent flashlight in hand searching for any clues of what could have happened to Kate. Shining the flashlight on the wall of the vent blood was smeared across it at the edge and cautiously Dean checked both sides for attack before shining the flashlight down the left hand side. There illuminated by the flashlight were chunks of skin hair and blood in a messy pile on the floor blood smeared everywhere.

~X~

Dean was cleaning a shotgun and Sam was sitting nearby when a knock is head from the door of their motel room. Sam got up to answer it and opened the door to reveal Adam.

"Who the hell are you?" Adam asks angrily pushing his way into the room.

"Adam take it easy" Sam placates as Dean covers the shotgun with the cloth he was cleaning it with.

"No, don't tell me to take it easy, okay? My house is a crime scene. My mom's probably dead and you two - well you tell me to call the cops, but you got to bail before they show? So who are you really?" Adam asks. The Winchesters are silent. "Cops didn't know where to look for my mum, Dean, but you did" Adam continues. "Now I heard you talking earlier. Something about grave robberies." Adam then notices the edge of the shotgun from under the cloth and looks at Sam. "You're not mechanics. I just wanna know what's going on." Dean looks at Sam. "Please."

"ADAM JOHN MILLIGAN!" Alex screeched as she stalked into the motel room narrowing in on her older brother and smacking the back of his head hard.

"Owww. Alex what was that for?" Adam whined holding the back of his head painfully.

"That is for running off with Amos AND being an idiot." Alex stated huffily before flopping down on the bed next to Dean theatrically.

"Amos what kind of name is that?" Dean asked curiously giving her odd looks. Alex sniffed huffily before replying.

"Yes Amos it means beloved in Latin, Amos is one of my babies. She's a Star Royal Star Venture S in black. I took her apart and rebuilt her from scratch like I did with my '67 Pontiac GTO in midnight blue Beth" she told them dreamily at the thought of her baby's. Dean looked at her in stunned awe immensely pleased that his half sister had good taste.

"You have a '67 Pontiac GTO? I have a '67 Chevy impala in black."Dean told her with proud excitement of talking to someone with car knowledge.

"No way. I almost bought one but went with the Pontiac instead but Dude that is an epic car! Does it have a recirculating ball PAS and V8 cylinder engine?" Alex asked and identical look of excitement on her face. A standing Sam and Adam exchanged clueless glances before Sam interrupted just as Dean opened his mouth to reply.

"Umm sorry to interrupt but you've gotten a bit off topic..." Sam said glancing at the two in amusement. The both gave sheepish looks before nodding their heads.

"So Adam please explain to me why you stole Amos and behaving like an idiot just start yelling and demanding answers without leaving time for them to be given? Hmm." Alex said raising her eyebrow and giving her older brother a look that sent him cringing.

"Sorry Lexi" he muttered sending her a slightly scared look. Alex just nodded sharply in reply before standing up to stretch letting the two Winchester brother take in their younger sister properly for the first time.

With short messy dark brown hair, mischievous dark blue eyes, and a pretty face she looked younger than her age of 17. Her petite tan body was clothed in a pair of dark wash skinny leg jeans that clung to her like a second skin, a tight AC/DC shirt that showed her stomach the belly button of which was pierced and had a tiny gold cross dangling from it, and a pair of purple converse. There was no doubt that she was a very attractive girl and the aura she exuded said she knew it too. From where she was standing near Sam they took in how tiny she really was with Sam being over a foot taller than her at about 6"4 and her only just reaching 5"3. That and her lithe dancers body made her seem that much more delicate than what she was. Their scrutiny was interrupted by Alex starting to talk.

"What were you talking about anyway?" Alex asked her brother, who then lay before her what he had told their half-siblings. Alex gave her brother a winning smile before announcing to the room at large. "Well it's quite obvious that they're hunters"

~X~

So whattya think of Alex? Like her? Love her? Hate her? Don't mind her? There will be a poll on my Authors page with who you think Alex should be with so check it out and vote kay? Good. And don't forget to review it gives me inspiration to write more.


End file.
